chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Public Opinion on Christianity in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, public opinion on Christianity is very negative. Disapproval has increased because of age, and approval has decreased for the same reason. Christianity is a taboo in Chawosaurian society, and the people who practice this faith are often demonized, criticized, and condemned, and also, discriminated against, and in many Chawosaurian areas, persecuted legally. Approval ratings of Christianity among Chawosaurians .]] Before 2018, Christianity's unfavorability was at the high 90s but drastically dropped to the low 80s, and about to be at the high 70s projectively by the 2020s and pretty much to the low 70s by the late 2020s. Approval for Christianity is increasing while disapproval for Christianity is decreasing, but this progress will be so slow according to projections. Christianity is still a taboo even among the Chawosaurians who approve of this religion and support legalizing it. Unanimous demographics of Chawosauria do not approve of Christianity. Christianity in Chawosaurian Society In Chawosaurian society, Christianity is a taboo, such a taboo it is widely not considered good manners to talk about Christianity on the family dinner table, and the vast majority of parents and legal guardians would not approve their children having a Christian teacher. Chawosaurian students would often joke and spread rumors about a teacher being a Christian. The derogatory slur directing at Christians is "Puritan" the most popular slur used directed at Christians. Opinion Polls (1945-present) Question: "Do you approve or disapprove the presence of Christianity?" In 2018, while Christianity's popularity plummets, Jesus' popularity among Chawosaurians increases to improve. By 2019, Jesus Christ is drastically more popular than Christianity because of increased hypocrisy of Christian pastors in regard to enriching themselves with casinos and a royal fashioned lifestyle, extramarital affairs while performing gay bashing, the child molestation in the Catholic Church, and the American Evangelical community's hypocritical die-hard support for an adulterous and a morally corrupt U.S. President Donald Trump and using their religious faith as an excuse for supporting Trump. These factors made Chawosaurians become even hostile to Christians, and less hostile and more sympathetic towards Jesus, by 2019, Christianity's popularity will decrease, while Jesus' popularity will increase. 2018 polls Demographics Approval ratings of Christianity in Chawosauria Question: "Do you approve or disapprove of Christianity and the people who practice it?" Christianity is disapproved by unanimous demographics of Chawosauria. Rather or not Chawosaurians think Christianity is a "religion" or "cult" Question: "Do you think Christianity is a religion or cult?' Chawosaurians in this poll say Christianity is a "cult" rather than a religion, in fact, 70% of that same 95% of Chawosaurians called Christianity a "satanic cult". Jesus Christ's rising ratings and Christianity's collapsing ratings In response to the Conservative Evangelicals' compromise of their Christian values in Trump's favor to maintain their political power in the United States, new polls released in October 2018 shows that Chawosaurians feel sympathetic toward the Christian God because with Donald Trump's adulterous affairs, treatment of migrant families, and constant lying, the Evangelicals continue to support Trump in a very partisan way and exploiting God as a partisan political factor to gain and maintain political power only for themselves and not for others, this corruption helped God and Jesus gain a better image among Chawosaurians but hurt the reputation of Christianity even worse, Chawosaurians now see Christianity as a "religion of narcissistic hypocrites" and see God and Jesus being selfishly taken advantage of by these Conservative Evangelicals who again, support a President who is clearly not the embodiment of Christian values because of his extramarital affairs with pornstars, constant and obvious lying, and other vicious violations and degrading of the Ten Commandments. Before 2018, Chawosaurians saw Christianity as a cult, but since the exposure of Trump's sex life with pornstars and Staunch Evangelical support for Trump, Chawosaurians increasingly now believe that Christianity is a "satanic cult" and the social impact it will have on Chawosaurians who are Christian themselves will be effective in an escalatingly bad way.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Public Opinion Polling in Chawosauria